Into the Night Don't let the Dark take over
by simplegirl42
Summary: "Into the night" by Santana. A songfic. Gaara's about to blow it all away, he's done with life, but his eyes catch sight of a young woman. He follows her, it was like a gift from the heavens. Please R&R. *GaaHin*
1. Chapter 1: Caught my eye

**Hope you in joy. The lyrics to ****Into The Night ****I do not own or wrote them, I just using them not owning them. Don't own Naruto either.**

**--**

**"Catching my eye"**

**Chapter one:**

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
it was love from above, that could save me from hell,**

**--**

Street became dark as the sun fell. It was silent as the street grew bare. There were hardly any lights coming out the windows of the apartment buildings and houses. The street lights flickered almost about to burn out.

It was late at night hardly anyone should be up at this time. A man stumbling to walk down the sidewalk in a straight line. He held a glass in his hand, drinking it every time he leaned against a wall to keep his balance.

He was washing everything way that was bothering him in life. He was fed up with life and especially people in it. Walking crookedly down the street and was almost done with his glass of alcohol. Losing his balanced a little he leaned his side on the wall, stopping there.

His breaths were dragging out in puffs. His greenish-bluish eyes looked up into the sky and then back at the ground straight ahead. He raised the glass up to his mouth, closing his eyes as he finished the alcohol. He looked at the glass, disgusted of how it was gone and didn't even help. He threw it into the street, breaking the glass into tiny pieces shattered on the road.

He grew a little angry and ran up kicking a trash can into the road. He was tired, frustrated, and angry. He stopped his angry fest after kicking a few more trashcans in the street. Shouting out as he kicked the last one into the street. He backed up and into the wall, taking heavy breaths. He leaned there looking up at the sky and then at the road.

Then hearing soft and gentle footsteps on the sidewalk across the street. He looked up a little more to see who else would be out so late at night. His greenish-bluish eyes grew wide as he took in her appearance. She was just walking her, her head resting on a few books she was carrying on her chest, her arms across the books holding them tight. She wore a shin long reddish-orange bushy skirt with a simple plan white shirt on. She was looking insecure, a little frighten for who knows what. Her straight indigo long hair was shielding some of her face. Her white eyes were only looking at the path ahead of her.

The man was interested in her, he studied her as she walked down the sidewalk. When she was all most out of sight the man crossed the street and walked in the same direction as the girl to follow her. She seemed to be to pure, to innocent, to angel like for her to be so sad and out so late at night, to walk in his sight. He thought it was some sort of sign for him to see her, to give him interested when he was about to blow his life. He couldn't let this pass by as nothing so he followed her in the same path she took.

She didn't realize she was being followed or know there was anyone there as she walked along the sidewalk. When she reached her run down, old, little house she went inside placing her books down. She was unaware of a man with greenish-bluish eyes with blood red hair wearing a brown collared shirt with black pants and a leather jacket over his shirt, was staring outside one of her windows.

--

**Leave a review please if you wish for me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2: Protecting Her

**Finish the second chapter finally. I'm not dead even if I don't update. It's just I get writer's blocks a lot.**

**Thank you reviewers! You guys are the reason I finish the chapter.**

--

"**Protect Her"**

**Chapter 2:**

**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,**

**How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,**

--

The girl walked back and forth inside the small bedroom. A mirror set on top of a long dresser against the wall, a full size bed on the opposite wall, a two nightstands on each side of the bed. The closet door right next to the long dresser, the door to the room in the corner of the side wall. Her room was just a small box with one window peering in on the left side of her bed. She held a book in her hands looking at it then looked back up. Her lips moved but no sound made. Memorizing some importance to the book. She yawned and broke all her concentration as she sat on her bed and leaned against the pillow. She tried to fight sleep but couldn't. She fell asleep.

The greenish eyes of the man who watch from the window looked at her sleeping form for awhile. He then bushed his hand against his shoe then pulled a small object out. He flipped it open with a flick of his wrist. A shine came from the pocket knife. He slid it under the window frame a little and propped it up an inch. He then slid his pocket knife closed and placed it back where it was. The man put his fingertips under the window and pushed it up just enough to get through. He swinged his leg over the edge and ducked his head, bringing his other leg in.

He looked around and walked over to the girl's sleeping form. He took the book gently from her hands and read the cover of a poetry book. He flipped through to the page she was reading and then took a glance at her peaceful face. He placed the book on her night stand, and took a look at the other three books on it. One was a book of Romeo and Juliet; the others were New Moon and a really thick book about a ghost. He then turned to her dresser; the cold tips of his fingers touched the edges of small boxes on her dresser. He took a look in the mirror but did not see himself as he gazed at the picture in the corner of the mirror. A mother holding her child in her arms and a small girl by the side of her mother.

His eyes left the girl's photo as he moved into a larger square than the bedroom. The living room had a sofa facing the wall where a medium size TV was against the wall. A desk with a lamp on it and books piled on top was on the opposite wall from the TV. Two windows looked out to the front yard that had old weeds with some grass; the front door was beside the windows. It was dark not even the porch light was on. He went over to the desk to find a Mathematics, Physics, Chemistry books and more useful and entertaining books. But what caught his attention was three engineering books and high lights of certain parts with papers stuck out of them that had notes written down on them. He picked up the thin book about cars reading the cover carefully and he put the book down for something else caught his attention.

He had heard the soft purr of an engine coming down the street. He looked over to the windows seeing a black slick car rolling very slowly pass the house with no head lights on. The car gained speed when it passed the house; he had pulled up the curtains to get a better look as they pass.

He let the curtain fall as he turned slowly and headed back to her bedroom. Her still sleeping peacefully, he turned off the switch and grabbed the blanket that was at the end of her bed. He quickly placed it on her as she snuggled into it. He looked at the window and then back to her. He walked to the window, and slid out of the window, sliding it closed behind him. He took one last look at the room and head to his home to get fresh clothes.

When the girl woke up in a comfortable position but didn't remember covering herself with her blanket. She stretched her arms out to the side as the sun light hit her face as she sat up. She got up from her bed, and walked over to the bathroom. She locked the bathroom door once she shut it. Taking a warm comfortable shower for fifteen minutes then stepped out wrapping a towel around her body. She left the bathroom to her room and took out the clothes she wanted to wear. She slipped on her poke dotted shirt that was dark blue with baby blue dots all over. Her shorts that she put on went to her knees showing off her creamy white legs. She walked out and into the kitchen to have her cereal. While she ate her breakfast, her visitor came back at that time.

He examined her through the kitchen window unnoticed by neighbors and to her. After his shower, sleep, waking up, and changing clothes he came back to watch her since she was his sign. His interested. Also, he practical does nothing unless his father has something for him to do. He was watching her in navy blue pants with a black hoodie that looked like it had blood dripping from it. She finished her cereal at a calm easy paste as she washed the dishes before she left to get her bag and books.

She walked out the front door and locked the door. She started to walk down the sidewalk to the bus stop and waited for the bus. He followed her a little ways away to not look suspicious. As the bus came, she stepped into it and just before the doors could close he got on and sat near the back while she sat in front. The bus stop three more times until she stood at the fourth stop the bus made. A few others got off as well, while he was the last out, never letting his eyes wander away from her.

The girl headed towards a huge building, he read the name if the building. He realized it was a community college. She went inside with no hesitation, while she was oblivious to the person following her. He stop following after her after she went inside a classroom. He read the label on the door, it was a pre-engineering class. He became curious to what she wants to be. He left to outside so not to run into anybody and waited for her to leave school. He climbed a big oak tree to be well hidden from people but able to see them.

He waited around quite awhile watching people go by. He noted how false people are. How lame people can be. Selfish people, who only look out for themselves to get to the top, back stabbing people who trust them. It's sick and wrong. But how does he know she's not one of them? Bring people in with her false appearance and then in one second she shows her true colors. Would she screw with people feelings just for fun? No, he didn't think that. He can't believe that because there's an aura around her that says innocence; like child innocence. She's the bright white light around yellows and blacks. She seems so pure but you can't judge someone based on appearance.

His eyes flickered over to a guy getting out of a black car. The black car drove off leaving the guy there. He then notice at the same time people started walking out the huge building. She came out soon enough with other students and the guy started to move towards her. To follow her.

He jumped out of the tree after the guy walked past the tree. He watched the guy carefully. The guy maneuvered through the students as the girl had no idea she was being followed. She kept walking getting on to the bus that had arrived. Both pressures followed and got on the bus.

Once the bus stop on her block, she got off with the two followers on her tail. The guy that was following her began to each into his pocket, unaware of a follower behind him, and the guy drew out of his pocket a switch blade.

Before the guy knew what happen, he was slammed into a wall in a alley. The guy turned around fast to see who had done that, but got punch in the face and kneed in the groan. His face was thrown into the cement of the ground as a dangerous voice whispered in his ear.

"Stay away from what is mine or you will die".

He then knocked the guy out cold and took the guy's switch blade. He placed it into his pocket and kicked the guy one last time before he turned around. He left the guy there in the empty alley and followed the girl who will be his.

--

**Please review if you wish for me to continue.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**


	3. Chapter 3: She's Mine

**Well looks like it took me awhile again, sorry about that. Thank you reviewers. Hope you like this chapter as well. Don't give up on me :) **

"**She's Mine"**

**Chapter 3:**

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance**

**Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands**

**And we sang**

**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**

**And the voices bang like the angels sing**

**We're singing, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**

**And we danced on into the night**

**Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh**

**And we danced on into the night**

She had turned around but nothing was there in the midst of walking to her house. The street was bare, no one in sight yet she had heard something. She couldn't put her finger on it of what the sound was but she knew she had heard something. She kept on walking with her head down, speeding up her pace. As she approached her house with her key in hand, she turned one last time around to see if she saw anyone. No one was there. She cautiously turned back to her door and unlocked it with her key. As she step inside, shutting the door, he began to come into view out of the alley.

He had a hard time just leaving the man there without hurting him further. As he saw the house in his view, his temper relaxed and his eyes became intense. He figured she was already inside her house already. He decided not to spy on her through her window since the sun was bright on the backside of her house. He waited across the street on a bench that was a little ways from her house but he would be able to see her if she leaves or he'll just wait for night fall, to get closer.

Evening was approaching and he was becoming a little bored and anxious to do something else, then she step out. She turned around locking the door, shuffling her feet to get down the street, in a hurry. He got up slowly, questioning if he should go after her but remembered the incident with the guy early today and began to walk steadily up the street after her.

He arrived in time to see her aboard a different bus but at the same bus stop. He quickly climbed onto the bus, as the door bus was about to close. The bus driver eyeballed him as he took a seat at the back of the crowded bus full of low class people. Some looked homeless, others like they were worn out by drugs. She was near the front of the bus like always. A lady sitting by him with worn out clothes, brought her face to close for comfort, staring at him. The lady was old, in her forties by the looks of it.

He glared at her, hoping the lady will move away. The lady didn't, and stared long and hard. "I know what you are," the lady croaked in a raspy voice. His eyes sharpened, still glaring at her. "I know who you are," the lady spoke again in her raspy voice. The wrinkles on her face increased, with her mouth set in tight line, it gave away a creepy appeal.

He did not feel the need to answer this lady, and turned his head back, with his eyes on the prize. "You seek her," the lady continued, still staring at him with hard eyes. His eyes shifted to the lady once again before averting them back to her. The lady lend in so close to him to whisper in his ear, "You can't have her. Someone has claimed her," as she spoke a wicked smile drew upon her face.

He gritted his teeth, clenching his fists; the bus stopped. Once she stood up, he knew it was his stop as well. The lady moved away from him, he walked off the bus. Once his feet touch the ground he declared, "She will be mine."

She walked down a sidewalk next to these rink-a-dink shops. Some for antiques, one a smoke store, another hair cutting place, couple more random. At the end of the sidewalk, she crossed the street and walk into the restaurant at the corner across the street.

He look at the Mexican restaurant name under it, it said spicy food, pub, and dancing. He walked right through the double doors, some men were seated at the bar to his right, some other people were scattered through the restaurant at tables. The waitress waiting on the customers, bus boys cleaning the tables, and one bartender wiping down his counter, were around in the restaurant. He saw the back of her head go through a door to what he's guessing the backroom of the restaurant that only employees are aloud to go into.

The restaurant was quaint, tables were scattered on to his left, the booths against the wall to his left. The place had low light, giving everything a yellow and orange appeal. There was a hard wood floor empty of tables in the center of the room. There was a platform stage in the right corner of the room. Everything had a Mexican theme; even the waitress wore a long frilly skirt, of either: yellow, orange, redish-orange, or pink, with a white shirt on with their nametag pinned to it.

He begined to guess that she work here; when the hostess cleared her throat a little. "Would you like a table?" Her chimed voice asked, as her eyes skimmed down his body.

He looked at her sharply, scanning her face into his memory. The hostess had long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. The hostess skirt was pinkish- red, pinned onto her white shirt her name tag that said Ino. "I'll take a table to the left of me in that corner," he pointed to his left, indicating the table that he wished. His voice was smooth with demand.

Ino lifted an eyebrow, cautiously studying him, "Will you be dinning alone sir?"

"Yes," he stated. Ino took out one menu and wrote something down, then showed him the way to the table. He followed after Ino, walking down the two steps and on to the wooden floor.

When they got to the table, he took his seat as Ino handed him his menu. "The waitress will be with you shortly," Ino said curtly and left him to gaze over the menu.

He read over the restaurant menu items, it was the typically stuff as usual for Mexican restaurants. He began to contemplate on what to get, because he did not want to look suspicious, and so he decided, he come here as long as she was working. He would figure out her hours and come in everyday she worked.

From that day, he learned her schedule and went there for two weeks, either he would occupy his time at one of the stores across the street to see when she comes out from work, or go into the restaurant at different times to eat. He made absolutely certain that no one would suspect him of what he was doing. Then there was one those of days where he saw he wasn't the only one to show up quite fluently near the restaurant. He kept an eye on things ever since he jumped that man in the alley, making sure none got to close or were a threat to her.

He just so happen to be in a black collared shirt with a white tank top underneath and had on some dark blue jeans. He never been into the restaurant later than 7:30, but he was gonna test the ropes. He was hungry anyway and could use a drink. But the real question was what was he really hungry for? He then cross the street and went into the restaurant.

There was a different hostess this time and seated him to a table in his usual spot. There was twinkling lights of yellow and white, orange and red drapes decorated the place. On the platform stage was a group of musicians: one held a tamborita calentana, another a guitarra panzona, the third person had maracas, another a percussion drum, another a tambourine. It occurred to him that this place hired a band and that the middle of the room was empty for dancing. This was farley interesting to him, but his attention turn to his surroundings, with a critical eye.

"H-how may I serve you sir?" came a gentle, angel like voice from above him. His head snapped up to look upon his angel. Her indigo hair was down and framing her face. Her white eyes shyly casted downward towards the floor instead of on him. She had the pen and pad in her hand readily to write down what he wanted, which in this case he would say her. He smirked, loving the fact she was this close to him and stared at her, memorizing every feature of her from up close.

"Yes, I would like a beer from the pub on tap," his masculine voice replied to her, making her head snap up to him. Blush spread across her cheeks at his intense staring at her, then looked back towards the ground writing it down.

"I'll bring it to you in a m-moment, and give you a few e-extra minutes to decided," her soft whisper of her voice carried to his ears and she quickly walked away to get him his beer.

Out of all the times to wish to be served by her, to night was his lucky night. She must cover this side of the room at this certain time. She came back soon enough carrying him his drink and set it down on the table for him. She felt his stare on her as she placed the glass down. She looked at him and then stuttered, he was surely handsome. His fiery mass of red hair claiming his head with those greenish-blue eyes, were marvelous. "W-w-what would you l-like to have t-tonight?" she stuttered, keeping her eyes on her notepad. She blushed in embarrassment again, trying to hide her face with her long hair. Surely she was imaging his keen interest with her.

"I only been in here a few times, what do you suggest?" he asked, wanting her to talk more and he found her behavior quite alluring.

"Oh well I think the chicken fajitas are the best dish on the menu, but everyone raves about our beef enchiladas. If you're into more of spicy food you can order our-"

"I think I'll have the chicken fajitas you have raved about," he smoothly cut her off with a smirk gracing his face. She looked up startled that he picked something she likes to have; she nodded her head in agreement and wrote down his order.

"Anything else?" she questioned nicely.

"Nope, I'm good for now," he left it at that with a hint of a different meaning that she did not understand. Before she turned to leave, he called her back, "Wait." She turned back around staring at him innocently and questioning. Their eyes connected and a tickle fluttered in her stomach, making her avert her eyes with a blush and a shy smile grace her face.

"Yes?" she asked, trying to hide her obvious attraction to this mysterious man she knew nothing about.

"What is your name?" he asked, his eyes intense on her, wanting to know the name of his angel.

She looked up at him smiling slightly, "Hinata," she said in that beautiful voice of hers. He nodded his head liking her name; it fitted her perfectly. His face emotionless protectedly guarded, as she stared back at him. "What would be your name if I may ask?"

His eyes widen slightly, she wanted to know his name? He smirked again making her blush; he could tell she was attracted to him. Good. "Gaara," he answered in monotone.

"Gaara," she repeated to herself, testing his name upon her lips. Oh how he loved the way she had said his name. She smiled at him and then her attention was snapped away from him as she was called away by one of her coworkers.

The band began to play music that was easy to dance to. The beat of the drum was most of all noticeable beat. Everyone turned to the direction of the wooden area space to see that some of the waitress began to dance to the music, giving a show. This seemed to be a regular thing here, Gaara observed. He watched the show like everyone else, some clapped to the music or kept the beat with there feet, some couples got up as well and began to dance. Couple of the waitress went over to the bar to ask one of the men to dance.

Soon he spotted, Hinata coming out of the back kitchen area and was dragged into the dancing area by Ino. She began to dance, Gaara kept his eyes upon her the whole time, watching the way she moved. It was beautiful, she was the most brilliant dancer, as she swayed her hips to the music with Ino having a great time next to her. The music flowed through her, with her hands in the air with a smile upon her lips.

Gaara's eyes snapped to man getting up from the bar. Gaara never kept his guard down, even though he was slightly distracted with Hinata's dancing. The man began to walk over to Hinata and tapped her on her shoulder and she turned to him. He whispered something into her ear, making Gaara clench his fist at how close he was to what is his. Whatever it was, she nodded to it and he began to dance with her. Gaara drowned his beer; he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to rip the man's arms off that were around her waste, which could be rearranged. Gaara smiled wickedly and got up from his seat.

As he got closer he saw how uncomfortable she was with the man, she was dancing with. His mouth was close to her ear, slightly moving, and she seemed frightened a little. His hands were low on her waste moving to her back that would be close to her butt. Gaara would not have any of that. Gaara smoothly glided onto the dance floor weaving until he was behind the man who was dance with Hinata. He tapped the man on the shoulder, which at first the man did not notice.

Gaara made a loud sound to get his attention, and saw the man's hand moved away from what his goal was. "I care to dance with her," Gaara said, glaring at the man with malice.

The man did not seem fazed, "Fuck off," he turned back to the uncomfortable looking Hinata. Hinata looked to see Gaara, as he glared at the man yanking him by the shoulder away form Hinata. No one seemed to notice this as Gaara punched the man in the stomach, sending him to bow down. Gaara grabbed his shirt and told him to leave. The man whispered an apology and left the dance floor holding his stomach. Gaara's stare soften as he looked upon Hinata.

Hinata stared wide eyed at Gaara, but not for what he did. She was happy for that man to leave her alone but for the look in Gaara's eyes. It was like a protective, longing gaze he was giving her. It made her feel special as her heart rate sped up.

"Would you care to dance with me?" Gaara asked in a soften tone of voice, wishing not to scare her away, staring at her. Hinata too stunned at the look in his eyes, just nodded.

Gaara placed his hands on her back, not to high and not to low, and brought her closer to him. Hinata placed her arms around his shoulders, staring up into his gaze. They swayed to the music, dancing to the beat. Hinata began to relax and enjoy herself, liking his arms around her. A slight smile eased its way around the corners of her mouth, and she looked away from his gaze. Gaara raveled in the embrace that he had her in, loving the way she felt and acted.

The music kept on going until it finally had to come to an end at night and everyone in the restaurant keeping time in there hands. They soon had to break apart as the restaurant was going to close soon. Even though they both wouldn't mind dancing the whole night together. Dancing into the night together.

**Yay, I think this chapter came out okay. Hope you liked it.**

**Please Review if you wish for me to continue.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the song "Into the Night".**


	4. Chapter 4: Protection at Arm's Length

**Well, after a long wait, I finally got chapter 4 done. Hope you like it. Thanks to who reviewed last Chapter!**

"**Protection at Arm's Length"**

**Chapter 4:**

**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,**

**You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,**

**We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,**

**The room left them moving between you and I,**

**We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,**

**And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,**

**And we sang...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And the voices bang like the angels sing,**

**We're singing... Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

**Ay oh ay oh, Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

Gaara continued to visit Hinata frequently at her job for three weeks and would always ask to dance with her whenever the music started during his visits. He quietly snooped around her home and, kept a close eye on her, followed her. He felt a need to watch over her because of a gut wrenching feeling that told him that she wasn't safe.

Two incidences had occurred during those three weeks with two different men. One was following poor Hinata everywhere but Gaara had taken care of him and another was just a classic drunk fool trying to hit on her at the bar. It was strange how Hinata was stalked like this. First the black car, the first night he entered her house, the second the man with the knife, the third was the man at her job trying to fill her up, and now most recently a man who followed her everywhere that kept tabs on her. Gaara knew Hinata was beautiful but not this much attention could be brought upon Hinata without some other reason behind it all.

Gaara wanted to discover the reason. Tonight was given as the perfect opportunity when he visited the pub. Ino led him to his usual table where Hinata would serve him. Hinata came by, less shy and more comfortable around him now that he had visited and attended here regularly now. She slightly smiled at him as she approached his table.

"What would you like to have to day, Gaara?" Hinata politely asked in her angelic-like voice.

Gaara's lips twitched into a smirk before his poker face recollected, "I'll have a carne asada burrito."

Hinata swiftly wrote it down on her note pad and looked meaningful upon him, taking him all in. "Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes."

Hinata nodded and was about to turn away to head toward the kitchen but hesitated and turned back. "If you don't mind, Gaara… Could you tell me why you have been leaving me such generous tips at the table?" Hinata asked quietly with her headed shot down in embarrassment.

Gaara looked thoughtful at her, "It's for the dances you allow me to have with you every time I visit. You're a delightful dance partner."

Hinata blushed and took a quick glance at him from underneath her bangs. "Would you like to dance with me again, tonight?" Hinata asked quickly, afraid of rejection.

"Of course." Gaara smiled lightly as he took a gulp of his beer.

Hinata left after that with a smile on her face, still blushing. Gaara finally got his food and ate but he barely tasted it. He kept his gaze on Hinata as she worked and moved throughout the room. His thoughts raced and he was eager to dance with her tonight. He waited, long after his meal, until the music started. When it did, the waitresses came out and danced their normal routine until they broke off and got others to dance or went to go back work again.

Hinata cut cross the dance floor, slyly making her way towards him. Gaara got up and met her half way. Hinata smiled slyly as Gaara led her more onto the dance floor as he wrapped his arm around her. Others danced by them but they didn't noticed them, they were caught in a trance of each other.

After awhile of dancing, Hinata looked at Gaara eyes. His were soft and intense as hers were open and caring. "Your eyes are like the sea." Hinata commented quietly hypnotized by him.

Gaara stared back at her longingly. "And yours are like the moon that moves my eyes to yours." Gaara stated in soft velvet and comforting voice that sent butterflies through Hinata's stomach.

"How are you able to do that?" Hinata asked, unsure and dazed.

"Do what?" Gaara questioned, emotionlessly.

"You make me weak in the knees and send butterflies through me." Hinata said embarrassingly, looking down.

Gaara stopped dancing, but it felt as if the room was spinning while they were in place. He lifted her chin gently and stared deep into her eyes. "I'm drawn to you Hinata, not for your beauty, but by you. You captured me without realizing it." Gaara said honestly. Hinata was left breathless, stunted as her heart hammered into her chest.

Gaara leaned in slowly, giving her time to pull way if needed, but Hinata did not move. She, however, encouraged him as she lifted herself onto her tip-toes. Gaara bent all the way down until he captured her lips with his. They kissed slowly and softly. He savored the moment and touch of their contact, but too soon, it ended as Hinata was called away.

She turned away from him, unwillingly, to go attend the manger that was calling her. She was sent away into the kitchen as far as Gaara could tell. He moved off the dance floor and stood at the bar. He ordered another beer and leaned easily upon the bar. He saw through the kitchen window that the chief was shouting at Hinata and she recoiled into herself, taking the heat. He saw the chief shove two heavy trash bags at Hinata and pointed toward the wall indicating outside the way, to his guess, the dumpster. Hinata took hold of the trash bags with shaky arms and could barely carry them as she walked out of the kitchen's swinging door. Walking behind the bar and into the hallway that led to the bathrooms and emergency exit. Gaara casually got up after Hinata left and headed to the bathroom.

He saw the emergency exit door probed opened by a rock in order for it to not shut and lock. Gaara was about to head into the man's bathroom when he heard a metal trash can tumble as well as a muffled scream from outside the exit door. Gaara quickly strode to the door, concern for Hinata filling him.

"Thought you could escape us, didn't you rat?" A man harshly rasped at Hinata. He stood over her, a blade in his hand at her throat as the other over her mouth. He shook her with that hand and Hinata's eyes were wide with fear. The man had her on the ground by a knocked over trash can. The bags Hinata carried were scattered around her. "You think hiring that body guard of yours could save you? You filthy termite, you could of done this the easy way by selling that beautiful body of yours. But now it's going to rot at the bottom of the sewer!"

"I think not." Gaara stated as he flung the man off of Hinata. The man slightly cut Hinata's throat as he flew off of her. The man hit the concrete ground hard and got up slowly coughing. He looked at Gaara and then at Hinata, who scurried on the floor to get up on her feet, to move away. She touched her neck, feeling the trail of her new open wound. She glanced at Gaara thankful and noticed his eyes were dark and focused only on the man who had attacked her.

"You really think that body guard will protect you forever? We'll get you soon Hinata!" the man rasped and shouted with anger. Before he could take flight, Gaara ran after him cutting him off at his exit. Gaara gripped the man's arm, twisting the blade out of his hand before slamming him to the wall. Gaara socked the man in the face three times before the man could react. The man finally was able to block his face when the force of Gaara's hand left his shoulder, the man stumbled, and Gaara punched him in the stomach.

The man huffed and could barely breathe. Half of his face was all bloody, he kneeled near the ground. Gaara took a fist of his clothing in his hand bringing the man up and shaking him. "You'll leave, never come back for her. If I see you again, I'll cut your balls off and pull out your eyes. Send that threat to anyone else who dares to try and touch Hinata again." Gaara said firmly and menacingly and he let go of the man, after slicing him leg with his knife to make the point clear. Gaara turned and walked over to Hinata, who was huddled by the door and witnessed everything.

He approached careful, afraid that he had scared her with his violent actions. She seemed scared but not because of him. She looked past Gaara and to the man that was trying to hurry away, defeated. Hinata finally turned her eyes onto Gaara, looking at him cautiously and questioningly. Gaara held open the door, kicking the rock aside, for Hinata, gesturing for her to enter. Hinata hesitated before walking past Gaara and he followed behind her, a few paces away letting the door shut quietly.

Gaara analyzed Hinata next moves, careful on how to proceed. Hinata went into the back kitchen and he went back towards the bar. He saw, a few moments later, Hinata with a new bandage over her neck and the manger exiting the kitchen together, who called Ino over. They exchange minimal conversation and, the music being loud, blocked out the sounds of their voices making it difficult for Gaara to tell what was going on.

The manger rubbed Hinata's shoulder comfortably, patting her on the back before Hinata left their conversation. She walked toward the front entrance but not before glancing over at Gaara. Their eyes connected with each other's and Hinata felt a shiver run down her spine. She signaled him with her eyes for him to follow her.

Gaara got up and followed her out front, finding her sitting at a bus stop bench. He walked over to her and sat on the other side of the bench to give her room. The silence filled, thickly, around them before Hinata dared to speak.

"Thank you for saving me, Gaara."

Gaara remained quiet and nodded his head. Moments again went by in silence as Hinata glanced at Gaara's stilled figure staring at the ground.

"Would… Would you mind walking me home?" Hinata asked softly. Gaara looked up at her, analyzing her face. "The bus doesn't get here for another hour or so… So it would be faster to walk… and after what just happened, I think we could use the time to get to know each other." Hinata explained quickly, trying to justify herself as she blushed slightly, she was nervous and it sounded in her voice as well.

"I'll walk you home then." Gaara said easily as he lifted himself up and held out a hand to her. Hinata gently placed her hand in his and they did not let go for a while, even after Hinata stood up.

They started to walk. Gaara knew the way but acted and followed her as if he didn't. They talked minimally about casual things like how they like the city, the weather, places to visit, and other things that they enjoy but they didn't touch on Hinata's incident or her work. They made as to keep the conversation comfortable. The conversation had flowed well, smoothly even. It gave some content and comfort to Hinata.

Once they arrived at Hinata's house, Hinata invited Gaara in. Gaara didn't refuse and followed her, quietly, inside. Hinata began turning on a couple lights in the living room and set up a candle in the kitchen. She offered to get Gaara a drink but he declined and she came back with a mug for herself of hot tea.

They sat on the couch together but separate. Hinata did not turn on the TV as she set her mug down on the coffee table.

"So… about what the man said… He referred to you as my body guard, why? Who are you?" Hinata questioned lightly but her eyes were tight.

Gaara was silent for a long while until he looked at her and stared past her, to the books he saw earlier at his first visit to her house on her desk. "What's a woman like you attracting such violent attention?" Gaara countered, wanting answers first before having her know he's been stalking her.

Hinata, caught off guard by the question, soften her eyes and looked down. "My cousin was a part of this gang you see… and for this gang he use to steal cars… He got paid to do it and my family had needed the money, but once he got caught by the police, he was arrested. The gang came after my family… they didn't care my cousin got locked up… they had a business to keep going… Since then, I had been the one to work on the stolen cars with my cousin and helped him hot-wire a few of them. They wanted me to help and do it. I helped them for a little bit until my cousin got back out. I quit working for them, but the group leader had a thing for me and wanted me to join the gang. I refused and he killed my cousin for it and then threatened my family was next if I didn't join and submit… I did the only thing I could've done…" Hinata broke slightly into sobs, "I told the police who had murdered my cousin and he's sitting in jail now. My family moved away overseas, my father was disgusted with me and was disappointed in my cousin for ever joining a gang. I was left here with police protection for a few months but now, I'm left here all alone." Hinata said quietly, breaking off from her story, tears running down her face. She wiped her eyes trying to stop the tears. "Sorry for being so weak like this, but… This… This is the first time I ever got to share these events to anyone… And out of all people its to you… A person I barely know…" Hinata said sadly, keeping her eyes away from Gaara's, afraid to see disgust on his face at her weakness.

Suddenly, Gaara got up and a few more tears slipped from Hinata's eyes. She thought he was going to walk out now and her only safety that she ever felt was going to disappear from her. Instead, though, Gaara grabbed her hand, lifting her up to her feet and off the couch. Hinata slowly got to her feet, shocked. Gaara wiped the tears beneath her eyes, gazing softly into her white eyes. "They will no longer touch you." Gaara said warmly and he placed his arms around her. Those words filled her with butterflies. She looked at this man who came into her life unexpectedly and willingly, ready to protect her. Her affection grew for this man, whose arms could fill her with comfort and a voice that could tingle her senses.

"We never finished our dance." Hinata said memorized, staring up at Gaara.

"Indeed." Gaara agreed as he fixed his arms right and start to sway. They danced to the music inside their own heads. The silence wasn't noticed as if they could hear the music all around them as they danced into the night.

**I hope this solved some of the curiosity if any were out there about Hinata. Next up is a little about Gaara and the end of the story. Let's hope I don't take forever, but at least you know I do continue my stories no matter what! :)**

**Please Review, if you wish I continue and if you like the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the song: "Into the Night"**


	5. Chapter 5: Piece of Heaven

**Ta-Da! Now that wasn't too long of a wait now was it? If so, sorry… But anyway here it is! Enjoy! And Thanks to the ones who reviewed.**

"**Piece of Heaven"**

**Chapter 5:**

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,**

**It was love from above, that could save me from hell, **

**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,**

**How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,**

**There were drums in the sir as she started to dance,**

**Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,**

**And we sang...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And the voices bang like the angels sing,**

**We're singing... Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

**Ay oh ay oh, Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

They've been together for three weeks now, almost a whole month. Every moment they spend together was enjoyed by both of them. Hinata always felt content and safe with Gaara around and liked his frequent visits at her job. It was all most as if with Gaara around, her problems floated away. Hinata couldn't be more content with it.

Gaara, on the other hand, was more pleased with spending so much time with his little gift from heaven. He couldn't be more fulfilled by anything else. It was her presence alone that calmed him and intrigued him. There had been a couple more cases with some gang members after that night Gaara had saved Hinata, but no more has come since then. Hinata hadn't been stalked or attacked for at least two weeks now. Gaara knew why too. After the last two strangers who tried to attack, Gaara had send one into unconsciousness with two broken ribs, and the other received a broken nose, broken wrist, and a few hits to the stomach. Gaara never mention the last two attacks to Hinata. He found no need.

The times they spent together, were times they either got to know each other a little bit more or they stole too many kisses from one another. The past week it had become a habit for Gaara to stay over at Hinata's house. She had invited him back to her place after her shift at the restaurant was over and he agreed. They spent the night, at first talking softly on common events, but ended up kissing on the couch with the TV on. They had fallen asleep there on the couch and after that it became a habit of theirs, after Hinata's shift at work was over, her and Gaara would take the bus back to her place.

It was dark out, around ten, when Hinata shift was over. She strolled over to an awaiting Gaara who sat at the bar with his glass of preferred beer. She grabbed at his hand as she arrived in front of him, his eyes intensely on her. His admiration for her could be seen when she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Time to go?" Gaara asked indifferently, as if the answer did not matter to him.

Hinata nodded and he stood up from the stool and laced his fingers in between hers as he led the way out of the restaurant. The night was cool as they stepped outside. Gaara quickly scanned the surroundings of the area for anything that was odd. When finding nothing out of the ordinary, he put his arm around Hinata, who was slightly shivering from the coolness.

They walked to the bus stop in comfortable silence and as they waited for the bus, Gaara witnessed a shadow move from the corner of his eye. Gaara braced himself, focusing on using his senses to his advantage. Gaara witnessed it was just another person that came out of the shadows, walking slowly to the bus stop. Gaara did not let his guard drop as he sensed the person stopping to sit at the bench. Hinata had paid the character a mind, and looked over Gaara's shoulder to see them. It was a slim figure of a girl, noticeable by the size of her chest even under a sluggish hoodie that covered her face half way, only showing her pale pink lips. The figure whistled softly to a tune Hinata did not recognize and the figure tapped her foot lightly barely making a sound.

Gaara's back stiffened at the familiar tune and he straightened himself, trying to block the figure out.

"I thought you got lost, brother," The figure spoke, stopping her whistling short, but kept a steady tap with her foot. "I didn't know you would run away like you did."

"I didn't run," Gaara stated emotionlessly, yet his eyes became defensive.

"Seems not that way to me," the woman said calmly as she stood up and stepped next to him. The woman hadn't lifted her head up yet and, neither Gaara nor she, looked at one another as they spoke, but Hinata looked confusedly at this woman and at Gaara for an explanation. Gaara knew Hinata was looking for an answer to this from the corner of his eye, but he could not give her one yet.

"I came and found you, because father has an issue to discuss with you. You know what about," the woman stated after the long no response from Gaara. The woman huffed a sigh and Hinata was able to see the woman's green eyes and see the blond hair that was poking out of the woman's hoodie.

"I told him already, I'm done. I will no longer work for him under his management," Gaara stated firmly and Hinata could feel the Gaara's arm tighten slightly over her.

"So you're going to give it all up? Why? Because you found a pretty little doll like herself?" The woman questioned, hardly exposing an emotion but her tone was that of anger.

"My reasons do not happen to be because of her, Temari. I'm done, because he can't keep using me just to get money. I'm done, because I'm tired of all the fake bull-shit!" Gaara exclaimed slightly enraged, but kept a collected face.

"You just don't get it, do you? What will you do on the streets, ay? Where have you been living, huh? You don't got no place to go." Temari now said as if mocking Gaara. Gaara growled ever so lightly.

"Where I am, is of no concern to you," Gaara stated with the hint of anger underlining his tone.

"Sure it's not. Anyway, if you want to quit, tell it to Dad himself. He's holding a little banquet at the guest house tomorrow for some business associates and he wants you to be there. Oh, and bring the doll. I'm sure he'll want to meet her." Temari said and smirked as she started to turn away as the bus turned down the street. Gaara ignored her departing as if they had never been talking in the first place.

"Oh, and Gaara… If you don't show, we'll pay a visit instead," Temari said in an arrogant tone as she laughed tauntingly at the end. The bus arrived then as Gaara clenched his fist at his sister's remark.

Hinata stepped up into the bus when the doors opened with Gaara following behind her and she led them to available seats in the middle. It was quite empty on the bus, besides some extra passengers. Hinata looked over at Gaara, concerned, on the bus, trying to piece together in her head what the confrontation with his sister was about. Gaara didn't look back at her; he stared at the floor lost in his own thoughts.

They didn't speak a single word to each other on the bus ride to Hinata's house nor as they got off at the bus stop and walk the rest of the way to the house. Hinata bit her lip as she was lost in her own worries and concerns. She realized she may not have known the man who walked next to her as well as she thought, but as she found out that she may not know him completely, she still had feelings towards him. He still made her feel content and safe. Also, whether or not she even really knew this man, he had saved her life… and Hinata thought she should allow the man the chance to explain. Gaara didn't wear it all out there on his sleeve, Hinata knew. He was guarded, she could tell, from the outside and inside.

Soon, they arrived at Hinata's house and Hinata unlocked the door, leading them both inside. Gaara expected Hinata to start throwing questions at him, but she surprised him when she didn't. Hinata just calmly went to put her coat way and lit a few candles as well as turning on the lighting in the living room. She asked if he wanted anything to drink and Gaara softly declined. He stood in her living room, looking around, slowly taking his jacket off as he heard Hinata from the kitchen setting up the pot to make tea for herself. It was something Gaara had learned that helped soothed herself from her worries.

As the tea cooked, Hinata walked back into the living room, seeing Gaara had took a seat on the couch, and turned on the TV for him. She set the remote down on his knee for his use of access in changing the channel. Hinata then headed to her room, as Gaara surfed channels, to change from her work attire to something comfy. Gaara mildly watched Hinata as she took a bundle of clothes in her hands to the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it.

She came out a few minutes later, in dark grey sweats and an oversized white shirt. Hinata headed back into the kitchen soon after, and grabbed her hot tea that was ready to drink. She had poured it into a mug, carrying it in her hands, as she joined Gaara on the couch. She sat next to him and he placed his arm around her, providing her the protection and comfort she wanted. They stayed like that for an hour, not talking, but watching the TV together that was on the history channel.

Hinata lifted her head up from Gaara's shoulder and glance at his face that was resting on his hand, to find him with his eyes shut, resting. Hinata lightly smiled with amusement and got up gently from the couch. Gaara sensed her movement and his eyes snapped open immediately, being slightly startled. Hinata giggled softly at that, making Gaara's eyes focus on her.

"You're a light sleeper, aren't you?" Hinata asked teasingly, with a sweet smile gracing her face as she looked down at Gaara.

Gaara, not fully awake yet, nodded once, curtly and rubbed his eyes with his hands before gazing back up at his angel. Hinata placed her mug on the coffee table before turning back to Gaara who fixated his eyes on her. She grabbed for his hand, and pulled lightly as an invitation to follow. Gaara received the message, and got up from the couch. He followed behind Hinata who led them slowly to her room. It was her first time inviting him into her room.

Hinata then brought him to the bed, where she let go of his hand, and climbed into bed. She got under the sheets she had, resting her head on her pillow. "You can sleep here with me, if you want," Hinata offered softly, barely above a whisper, looking up into his eyes.

Gaara stared at the women in front of him that he was so lucky to receive. He stripped out of his shirt, letting it drop to the floor as he cautiously climbed into her bed under the sheets with her. They both faced each other, with Hinata smiling shyly at him as Gaara looked at her longingly. Hinata became braver and grabbed Gaara's hand once again and led it over to her waist as she scooted a little bit closer to him. With that bravery Gaara could witness the fire in her soul and new that there was a whole other person to get to know once you get past her shyness. Gaara held her in the embrace, his thumb rubbing light circles on her hip. Hinata leaned in and kissed him lightly.

This however, brought a response out of Gaara. He kissed her again, taking her all in. His kisses were soft yet rough as he got more passionate, but it was as if Hinata didn't mind about the kisses. She longingly kissed him back, wanting more. They soon came to a stop though, for a breath.

"Why me?" Hinata asked staring up memorized by Gaara's eyes. "Why did you pinpoint me out, out of everybody?"

Gaara licked his dried lips for the moment as he gazed back at Hinata's interested eyes. "I… You're my reason. My sign. I couldn't let you slip by without knowing who you were." Gaara answered slowly, hesitantly.

"Your reason for what?" Hinata question gently.

"To not give up on life," Gaara answer honestly, his face blank.

Hinata's eyes softened as her heart filled with sympathy as she cupped Gaara's cheek with one of her hands gently. "That women this evening… was she's your sister correct?" Hinata asked carefully. Gaara nodded and shut his eyes, relishing in Hinata's soft touch of her hand. It was as if his demons could be put to rest by her touch. "What happened?"

Gaara sighed and opened his eyes, looking into Hinata's wide eyes, where her brow was push down in concern. "The family I have, does not operate as a family. They use each other to their advantage. My father, owns a Boxing Ring and Gym, and is in business with high associates of TV sports programs. He makes a lot of his money over sponsoring ads and high deals with other businesses, but mostly he gets his high raising pay from, me, my brother, and my sister. My father's big Boxing Gym was created for training and classes on boxing. That makes enough profit as it is from monthly fees due from kids parents. But it doesn't give a kick out of my father like the real big bucks for a real fight. The Boxing Ring Stadium, he created, was geared towards that. He booked either me or my brother for a fight every month or so. It didn't matter if you win or lost, he got paid for us to fight. He didn't start betting on us to win, until he really saw, as he said it "the potential in me". I won my first official boxing match when I was fifteen years old. The guy was twice the size of me, but I knocked him out in round five. My father pushed me as hard as he could. My days were consisted of endless amounts of training. My father did not want me to lose.

"I didn't snap to my senses until I saw my father booked a matched for my brother whose opponent had 20 pounds more on him. My brother got in pretty good hits and my dad rooted for him, but the opponent's hits were harder. My brother had his entire left side of his face bleeding by the sixth round. My father started to yell at him to give up, telling my brother that he couldn't do it. I found out later that he didn't yell at my brother to quit, because he cared for my brother's health, it was because he had money on the other guy to win. My father cared only for the money and even betted against his own son on the match. After the fight, my brother was sent to the hospital, he had a few cracked ribs and a shattered cheek bone. My sister complained about my brother's fighting strategies, saying he should of listen to her about what he should have done. She made me sick, as I watch her looked after our brother like she knew Dad didn't set it up on purpose. My brother is stubborn, and he literally thought he could of had his opponent. He thought he didn't train well enough. I told him, what Dad had done. My brother scoffed at me and didn't listen. I stopped trying so hard to please my father. I did almost everything that I could to piss him off, like skipping training, ditching school, getting in trouble with police, drinking.

"He got mad, of course, but he still was proud of me when he introduced me as his winning achievement to his business associates. The last fight, I did, I barely gave it my all. I block the man's shots, but I didn't inflict any on him. By the eighth round, my opponent was sweating profoundly, and my dad was yelling at me to get my act together. I really wanted to lose the fight, just so he loose his money, but I ended it. I knock the guy out and that was that.

"The day, I walked away was after that fight, at the little reward party my dad threw. My brother was in recovery mood and was there to congratulate me; he still thought dad was looking after us. I knew I had to leave. My father had been boasting loudly about his children. He gave Temari the spotlight of being the strategist for the fights and the help of training as a teacher and to us. I couldn't take it anymore… so I left," Gaara said summing up some of his life's events. Hinata eyes grew slightly wider, amazed at his story, but she calmed and looked at him with understanding.

"Is boxing what you love?" Hinata asked after a moment, or two, of thinking.

"Yes," Gaara answered without much thought as he saw her search his eyes carefully.

"Then… I think you need to have a talk to your Dad, and do what's best for you… You can always join another league or get new management for your boxing." Hinata stated cautiously, sincere.

"What's best for me, is you right here," Gaara said as he took Hinata's wrist of the hand that touched his cheeked and kissed it before keeping a grasp on it. Hinata blushed faintly before replying.

"And I am here now," Hinata said quietly.

"Yes, but I was going to throw it all to hell, until you came along. Hinata, I need you beside me," Gaara stated gravely.

"Gaara… You have me already… ever since our first dance," Hinata said honestly as she leaned in to give him another quick kiss on the lips before leaning back onto her own pillow.

Gaara rubbed the hand he held as he stared intensely back at Hinata. He was able to slightly smile at her, because of the unknown happiness that seemed to fill him from her words. That she was truly his.

"Well then Hinata, will you join me to my father's banquet tomorrow?" Gaara asked in a gentleman manner in mock humor.

Hinata smiled back at him, and join into his mockery, "Of course, it would fill me with pleasure."

Gaara smirked and leaned over her to kiss her again and of course it lasted more than a few seconds. They broke apart however, and talked slightly more to each other, but not too soon did Hinata fall asleep and Gaara lay silently holding her, barely falling asleep himself.

The next day had not ended anymore excitedly. Gaara had taken Hinata to his father's banquet, introducing her to most of the guests. Many remarked on Gaara's last fight or overall his fighting ability. Some curious folks asked how Gaara obtained a pretty little Hinata. Hinata would blush at the compliments given to her, she was wearing a rather classy dress for this fancy banquet. Everyone was dressed in business attire and we're fancy. Even Gaara came in nice dress shirt and slacks.

Upon meeting with Gaara's father, there were nice greetings amongst each other, before it got into the little confrontation. Gaara's father held it off for the night, saying he had other important things to discuss with clients about. He officially dismissed his son on the argument, but Gaara knew that the arguing was soon to continue when these guests leave and he was alone with just his family.

Temari had made small talk with them again, smiling secretly to herself of her victory at getting Gaara to show up. Hinata was also able to meet Gaara's older brother, Kankuro, and found him friendly enough and a little chatty about his fights. Gaara, though, stole Hinata way as the music began to play.

He knew he would have to confront his dad later about the issue but for now… He was going to dance with his angel that he thought was secretly sent here to him to save him.

**Well that's it of the story/songfic. I'm so happy! I think it turned out a little better than I expected. Then again, I'm biased, and you should decide. I want feedback, so Review please! I hoped you liked it.**

**Review please!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**


End file.
